When user equipment (UE) communicates with a base station during high-speed moving, signal frequencies of a receive end of the UE and a receive end of the base station may change, which is referred to as a Doppler frequency shift fD. fD=fv/c, where f is a carrier frequency, v is a moving speed, and c is a speed of light.
In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when a speed of a vehicle is 350 km/h, and a carrier frequency is 2.6 GHz, a corresponding Doppler offset is
            2.6      ×              10        9            ×                        350          ×                      10            3                                    3          ×                      10            8                    ×          3600                      =          843      ⁢                          ⁢      Hz        ,where 843 Hz is less than one physical random access channel (PRACH) subcarrier spacing (that is, 1.25 KHz). To avoid mutual interference between multiple UE random access sequences caused by a Doppler frequency shift, the existing LTE system is dedicatedly designed for a terminal in high-speed moving, and the design is based on a premise that the Doppler frequency shift is less than one time the PRACH subcarrier spacing. However, as requirements for wireless communication continuously increase, when the LTE system performs communication at a higher operating frequency, the Doppler frequency shift may be greater than one time the PRACH subcarrier spacing and less than two times the PRACH subcarrier spacing.
However, in the existing LTE system, when the Doppler frequency shift is greater than one time the PRACH subcarrier spacing and less than two times the PRACH subcarrier spacing, there is a problem of mutual interference between multiple UE random access sequences.